


Parade

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [23]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It starts with the high school marching band...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: parade.

It starts with the high school marching band. They’re followed by Mayor Chisel, sitting in a classic Chevrolet convertible, doing the standard politician’s wave. 

Following the mayor are floats of various sorts, assembled by local businesses, civic organizations, and youth groups. There’s one by the Chamber of Commerce celebrating “Corn: A Holiday Tradition” and another by the Eerie Girl Scouts featuring famous women throughout history, including such notables as Marie Curie, Susan B. Anthony, and Lizzie Borden. 

There are other entries, too, interspersed between the floats. The junior high school band. The Unkind Ones riding in formation wearing Santa hats. The Eerie Fire Department in one of their trucks, and members of the Eerie Police Department mounted on horseback. Bringing up the rear is one last float designed to look like a sleigh. In it is a man Marshall has learned to recognize anywhere as compulsive imposter Fred Suggs, dressed as Santa. 

As town events go, it’s actually pretty normal. In the fact, the only exceptionally weird thing about Eerie’s 1991 Christmas parade is that it’s crossing Maple Street on October 11, 2002.

“This isn’t my fault!” Marshall says in exasperation. “I’ve been with you guys all day. How could I possibly have caused this?”

“I’m just saying, you’re here, it’s here, and whenever things go screwy with time, you always seem to be involved,” says Dash.

Marshall looks to Simon for backup, but Simon just shrugs and says, “He’s got a point, Mars.”

Marshall watches the last float disappear, presumably back to its proper time period. As far as he can tell, at least none of the parade participants noticed the glitch. 

He unwraps the miniature candy cane given to him by one of Fred Suggs’ “elves” and contemplates getting new associates.


End file.
